The present invention relates to a clamping device for machine tools comprising a draw bar that is axially reciprocable inside the machine spindle and arranged to support a conical tool arbor by means of a releasably and coaxially clamped sleeve.
There is an increased demand for tool clamping devices that are reliable in tooling machines. Usually the tool is carried by a conical portion which functions to centralize the tool in the spindle and to absorb the radial and axial forces that are acting on the tool. There is also an increased demand for devices that enable tool changes to be made automatically in tooling machines.
It is a purpose of the present invention to provide a tool clamping device that provides for a transmission of much larger tensile forces than what is possible with other commercially available devices.
It is another purpose of the invention to provide a tool clamping device which requires less space than those hitherto available.
It is another purpose of the invention to provide such a clamping device that involves only a short axial displacement of the clamping sleeve in connection with change of tools.
It is yet another purpose of the invention to provide a clamping device that comprises few components thus enabling simplified construction of the device.